


Blood all on the grass

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (its not really bad tho), AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, its not rly relevant or mentioned but i just want you to know its a thing, unspecified war happened and this is the aftermath, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘A blonde boy clutches his wool cape as his eyes sting at the sight of his mother’s bloodstained skin and his father’s burnt flesh. A boy with jet-black hair falls to his knees at the sight of his parents laying lifeless among the wreckage, faces twisted into expressions of excruciating pain.’“I’m Harry.”“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy”.





	Blood all on the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Both boys are 6 years old. My first AO3 post but not my first fanfic, hope you enjoy!! :)

Stretches of endless battle-worn fields echo with the metallic clang of colliding swords and the boom of cannons, both drowned out by the merciless roars of fierce winged beasts above.

Amber flames crackle as they dance with the shadows, skeletons lying limp and cracked in the bloodied grass.

Bodies litter the acres like pebbles litter a forest path; indistinguishable from a distance, with too many to count.

 

In the aftermath, two young boys trudge through stagnant brown mud, boots squelching with every step as they stand alone, the horrors replaying in their minds all-too-gruesome for a child to experience.

A blonde boy clutches his wool cape as his eyes sting at the sight of his mother’s bloodstained skin and his father’s burnt flesh. A boy with jet-black hair falls to his knees at the sight of his parents laying lifeless among the wreckage, faces twisted into expressions of excruciating pain.

 

The blonde boy hears sniffles nearby and looks up as his gaze locks onto forest-green irises, brimming with tears as rivers gush down his blotchy red cheeks. His eyes widen as the grass beneath him goes from a smoky grey to a vibrant green, the world around him shifting while the other boy gasps, the charcoal sky transforming into a soft grey blue.  

It then occurs to Draco just how he could see this mystical colour after years of wondering what the grass truly looked like.

 

_‘My soulmate?’_

 

Eyes drifting briefly back to his parents’ fiery grave, Draco blinks away the pools in his eyes and strides towards the boy with the mesmerising green eyes, albeit with unsteady legs. Harry stares up cautiously at the boy with eyes like the sky as he stands above him, his gaze piercing right through him.

Draco looks the boy over, contemplating; messy black hair, hypnotising eyes, lopsided glasses. A part of him wants to run away, fearful of these powerful, all-consuming feelings rising inside him like a new-born dragon. But the bigger part of him wants to stay, stay with this boy, this boy who is the only person in the whole world who understands just how he feels right now.

 

_“I’m Harry.”_

_“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy”._

 

Harry knows that this boy is his soulmate. He also knows that right now, they’re alone, with only each other to hold onto in the aftermath of a war that they had nothing to do with, while their parents were forced to perish in rocky graves.

It’s those thoughts that encourage Harry to wrap his arms tighter around Draco, his red wool cape covering them both as they shiver and shake beneath the large roots of a dead tree, the fire that burnt it black long gone out.

Draco’s small fingers wrap around one of Harry’s longer curls as he sniffs quietly, his tired eyes drifting gently closed as the thick smoke settles around the two boys almost protectively, the sky alive with sparking orange embers.

 

The boys are found hours after soldiers have come to retrieve the bodies, limbs entangled as they curl up closer together, tiny fingers grasping at dirtied hair and ripped clothes.

 

* * *

 

Remus’ heart breaks at the sight, knowing that he couldn’t leave these boys alone amid all this destruction and death. He wouldn’t condemn anyone to a life alone and filled with grief, least of all two innocent children. He knew Sirius would share the sentiment, despite his history with the name _Malfoy_. 

He scoops them up, one in each arm, bowing his head towards the battlefield, his eyes sweeping over the clouds of smoke and piles of rubble and corpses.

His grip tightens on the two boys as he retreats into the forest in search of his cabin home, his cloaked figure vanishing into the shadows while the silver moon observed from above, the stars twinkling knowingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, this was originally a Bakudeku fic (ya know, from My Hero Academia; highly recommend it!) but then I was in a Drarry mood so I changed it. tbh I actually prefer it written as a Drarry fic. 
> 
> But don't worry MHA fans, I'll definitely write more MHA in the future since it's basically my life now! :D


End file.
